


Overwatch oneshots

by Confused_Alien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Alien/pseuds/Confused_Alien
Summary: Hi! I take stories I make up in my head in the shower and type it into a computer for others to see and judge. Most will be fluff, some smut if Im ready to write things like that.





	Overwatch oneshots

Hello! 

This chapter is just for suggestions for oneshots I can make.

I can do Reader x Character, Character x Character, Character x Character x Reader, or even OC x Character ( if I know their personality )

Heres the rules:

Can be fluff/smut

Most fetishes are not allowed, but I can make a few with your prefered fetish.

**NO INCEST ALLOWED**

If by chance you like Winston or Hammond, I can do that, but the reader has to also be an animal. No beastiallity here.

Can do platonic ( love, but not sexual. Like friends or hell- even family, just not sexual )

Can do OC's if you tell me their personality so I can make something that fits with the character.

Can have mental illnesses/ disabilities/ gender dysphoria ( being trans )

Can be omnic

Gay/Lesbian stuff allowed ( LGBTQ+ is very much allowed here! )

People in events like the Halloween event are allowed

And thats it! If you have any questions about something let me know in the comments down below! Bye!

\- Confused_Alien

PS: Go check out my Wattpad! Its " Torb_one_thicc_bih " ( dont ask, ) I'm writing Cursed fanfictions, basically, they are fanfictions that are good quality, but ironic. They arnt published right now, so please wait.


End file.
